


The Best Cat

by daeneryssed



Series: confessa's widojest week 2020 cornucopia [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light-Hearted, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Widojest Week, a love letter to cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeneryssed/pseuds/daeneryssed
Summary: You’re in love with her.Gods, now his cat was calling him out.[prompt 6: Getting Called Out OR The Perspective of Another Member of the Mighty Nein]
Relationships: Frumpkin & Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: confessa's widojest week 2020 cornucopia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820233
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	The Best Cat

**Author's Note:**

> The most important member of the Nein. ;)

Caleb loved the Nein. He loved each of them in different ways - as a friend, as a sister, as...as...well. Anyway. 

The point was that he loved the Nein, but he loved Frumpkin best. He was the best cat. The best boy. He was soft and warm and unceasingly loyal. He soothed Caleb’s oft troubled mind. His purrs calmed his panicked breaths and terrified heart. And he was so cute. 

Now, he thought that he might despise him. 

_You’re making me dance for her again._

The words registered in his mind, voiceless and yet cuttingly sardonic. Caleb tried not to visibly show his annoyance even though he knew Frumpkin would be able to tell while the telepathic link was up. 

_Just do it. She’s sad._

_And you hate to see her sad._

_I hate to see any of the people I care for sad._

Caleb was sure Frumpkin would roll his eyes if he could. Instead, all he got was an overwhelming sense of disdain before Frumpkin scampered over to Jester, raised himself up on his hindlegs and hopped around her. Jester squealed in delight, clapping her hands together, giggles wiping away the frown that had been on her face just a second before, and Caleb felt the world right itself again. She raised her eyes to meet his, knowing he had been the one to direct Frumpkin - Caleb held her gaze for just a second before looking away, blushing. 

_You can stop now_ , he told Frumpkin after a few seconds. 

_You’re the worst_ , came the reply. 

_What._

Caleb was truly sorry. He was. This was the absolutely worst thing to do. But Jester looked so upset and truly, he felt sorry for the sad little creature in the cage, ready to be eaten-

_You want me to...what?_

_I promise I will bring you back as soon as possible_ , Caleb told Frumpkin. 

_You are going to let these creatures eat me._

_You’re a fey spirit. You will be fine._

_You are going to let them_ eat _me._

Jester was looking at him with wide purple eyes and Caleb thought he might lose himself in them. 

_I’ll see you soon, buddy. Now off you go._

The kobolds led their fey king away and Caleb felt the wave of absolute disgust wash over him before the telepathic bond was broken. 

_You’re in love with her._

Gods, now his _cat_ was calling him out. 

_I’m not a_ cat _. I’m a fey spirit, remember, or a king._

That was still a sore point. After he was brought back, Caleb had given Frumpkin lots of cuddles and lots of treats - which Frumpkin didn’t actually need but Caleb did it anyway, to appease his own guilt - but his familiar still harboured a grudge. Caleb didn’t blame him. Feeding him to the kobolds had been a shitty thing to do. Still, that didn’t meant he wanted his not-cat-fey spirit-king to be calling him on on his feelings. 

_I didn’t open this telepathic link for you to analyse my feelings too._

_I’m not analysing it. I know your thoughts. It bleeds through everytime you speak to me. Even when you don’t convey the emotions to me, they register anyway._

Caleb’s stomach sank with every word. Was he that obvious? Had Yasha really noticed the feelings that he had tried for so very long to hide? Did everyone else in the Nein know? Caduceus was one of the most observant people. Beau was perceptive too. Could they tell that he was hopelessly, uselessly in love with Jester? Did his thoughts of her colour every single thought and action of his?

_Perhaps. Also, you have been staring at her for the past ten minutes instead of sleeping. Or was that supposed to be an extension of the guided meditation?_

_Go away_. 

_You are the one who opened the bond._

_Because I wanted to tell you to keep watch. Now I’m going to sleep. Keep watch._

He thought he could sense Frumpkin’s glare on him the whole time he tried to sleep. It couldn’t be true, since Frumpkin had been commanded to keep watch, but he felt it all the same. 

_She’s right up ahead._

Caleb had never been so grateful for Frumpkin in his life. If he had been alone, he would surely never have been able to find her. He had been heading in a completely different section of the forest. Frumpkin’s nimble body had been able to squeeze through some thickets and find where Jester had holed herself up. 

_Thank you, Frumpkin. You are the best._

_Sure._

_Really. I know I have not been nice to you. It’s just-_

_It’s all right. You love her. It is an emotion that is not entirely familiar to me. Mortals are funny that way. But you want her to be happy and I am happy to help._

_Are you really?_

_Of course. Because as stupid as the requests are, I love you._

Caleb paused before he took the next bend that would bring him to where Jester was. He looked down at Frumpkin, at his beloved familiar, his cat. His friend. 

He picked him up and held him close. Frumpkin snuggled his head under Caleb’s chin, purring. 

_I love you too._

**Bonus:**

_Do you want me to dance?_

_Are you_ offering _?_

_I have gathered from my immortal experience that weddings are meant to be joyous, important occasions. So for this one time, yes, I am offering, if that would being people joy._

_Well....okay._

_I was hoping you would say no._

_You shouldn’t have offered then._

_All right, I retract it._

_Are familiars supposed to be this sassy?_

_We are fey spirits._

_Are fey spirits supposed to be this sassy?_

_Your wife-to-be worships and is best friends with Artagan. What do you think?_

_...All right, touché._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was, really, a love letter to cats. The best of us.


End file.
